Sparks Fly
by preetynpink123
Summary: Bella is a single mother of a two year old girl she want to dovote all her time to claire so she doesn't feel she has time for men. Edward IS a vamp. this story has some crazy bumps along the way i hope you like it. better summ inside!
1. Chapter 1

Sparks Fly

Summary- Bella is a single mother of a two year old girl who is trying to get back on her feet after her one night fling with Mike Newton a couple years back. She decided she needs to focus all her attention on Claire so she has no time for men. Edward is a happy Bachelor, and Vampire, who doesn't think there is any thing wrong with his life. He is a rich doctor and has a lot of women pining after him. Even though he is a Vamp he doesn't see it wrong to fool around. But when he meets Bella who doesn't pay him any attention, he wants her more than every thing he has. ExB Humans are human. Vampires are Vampires

A/N This is my first Fanfic so I really hope you like it. If you don't then that's okay tell me what I did wrong I appreciate all comments on my story and I hope for constructive criticism plz don't be too rude about it though. I ask that you do sign in to read and review. If your not signed in that's okay leave one any way. Thank you and Enjoy!

Bella pov

"Mommy." My daughter Claire called for me.

"Yes sweetheart." I said walking over to her. She was only two and extremely smart for her age. She has my dark brown hair and eyes. With very little resemblance to her father. For this I am grateful. I have no clue what I ever saw in Newton. Oh wait I remember, I saw six rounds of shots in him. I swear, never again will I play a drinking game with Jessica and Angela again. Alice and Rose were there but they don't 'drink'.

"Why do you and Auntie Ali have to leave tonight. I don't want to be here alone with Jasper." she made a face. I just chuckled. Alice was dragging me to a club tonight and promised that Jazz would watch Claire. I don't know why Claire didn't like Jazz he was a like-able person.

"Well sweetie it's because your Auntie Ali is very manipulative and knows how to get what she wants when she wants it." God wasn't that true. I try to put my foot down but you know Alice, is just too hard to say no to. Plus I'm a bit of a push over.

"You got that right." Alice said coming in the door. "Honey I'm Ho-me." she called out. She was wearing a red halter top, black leather pants, with of coarse stilettos. Her short black hair was spiked. I was still in my sweats and a t-shit.

"tsk tsk tsk. What an I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically. "you do realize you cant go out to a club looking like that don't you." she whined with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alice just give me the outfit you bought me." she put on a fake outraged face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I can't believe you would assume that I would just go out and buy you and out fitt- okay this is the shirt its navy blue trust me it is your color." she said pulling a shirt from her bag. I just laughed. "Here are the pants now, now I know that you hate wearing leather put they are so hot. And your shoes."

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! Alice I am not wearing those deathtraps you call shoes. Please do not make me." I screamed and begged. she shook her head and pulled me into my room in the apartment I lived in. It was a small two bedroom apartment but it worked for me and Claire. Alice started dressing me. She is quite strong for being so small. But then again she isn't human. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are all Vampires. As well as their Parents Carlisle and Esme. I believe they have one other brother who doesn't live with or near them. Edward. He is also a Vampire. Claire knows about it, but like I said she's smart enough to know not to say a word.

When Alice and I emerged from my room I was in the blue shirt, leather pants and stilettos. The Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. She came out of it and I asked "What is it Alice?" she looked a little nervous.

"Well Mike is going to be there this evening." I groaned. Mike and I spoke occasionally. We work in the same hotel. He's annoying. He didn't care about Claire he just wanted me.

"Are we gonna pick up Rose or what." Claire leapt up from the floor. Jasper looked a little shocked from the amount of excitement we could of feel coming off of her.

"I want uncle Emmett to come over. Please please please Mommy please please PLEASE. She yelled. I nodded.

"Okay Baby but you and uncle Jazz have to watch him. Make sure he stays out of the pantry and the halls. Oh and keep him quiet, last time he was here we had the cops called. Mrs. Mayweather still won't talk to me." we all laughed remembering our last get together. Emmett was insane I mean just because you have super strength does not mean that you go throwing the kitchen counter out the window. And he paid every penny to fix that mess he made too.

Alice and I went to pick up Rose, I warned Emmett that I did not want a repeat of our last party and we headed for _Twilight _the new club that was a few miles away from my home.

We got to the club and went straight in. Rose and Alice I know looked absolutely beautiful and I just looked like me. I'm not an ugly person but I'm not stunningly beautiful. I'm just me, I like it that way. I went over to the bar and ordered an apple martini. Or as I like to call them Appletinis.

After a few minutes Rose and Alice took off to go dance. I was left alone. I was thinking about the vision Alice had earlier. Oh well best not worry about it now. I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't even notice the man sit down next to me.

He cleared his throat and I looked up. I was meet with bright blue eyes that I knew all to well.

"Newton." I said crossly I looked over at Rose and Alice for help they came over and pulled me to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Were dancing silly Bella." I exhaled. I could dance I just hated it. But I would do anything to get away from Newton. So I started dancing. After a little while it starting to get hot.

"Alice Rose. I'm going to go get some air." they nodded. I grabbed my purse and stepped out side. I had started smoking after Claire was born. It was a terrible addiction I was trying to quit. I wasn't doing to bad I just needed it every now and again. I lit the cigarette and started smoking it. When it was around half way done I heard tires squeal. All I could see was this car coming at me, with Mike in the drivers seat. He was either drunk or really pissed at me. I dropped my cigarette.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong cold arms wrap around me. Then the car stopped by. When this person was touching me I felt this ping of electricity down my spine. I looked into my saviors butterscotch eyes and the Sparks Flew.

A/N sorry this is so short. I'm just getting started. I still don't know where this story is going but if you have some ideas that would be great. Read and Review : D


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight unfortunately. Stephanie Meyer owns all its characters.

**A/N a Special shout out to Sally P for the awesome review. As well as TheOfficialJordanLorenna for being the first reader to put this story on their Fav. list Thank you. :D on with chapter 2**

Bella pov

The feeling was tremendous a tazer like shock without the pain just the thrill. He picked us both up a hint of regret in his eyes. "Thank you." I said tying not to be rude. There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. Then it hit me butterscotch eyes this has to be "Edward?" I asked him to make sure my theory was correct.

"Yes how did you know my name." he asked a bit shocked.. I decided to take him in to his sisters. Or I could ask him if he wanted to see them. I didn't want to have some kind of fight break out in the middle of the club. "Edward are you on speaking terms with your sisters." I just decided to ask out right.

"I would like to see them again but sadly no, we haven't talked in decades." he said.

"Literally." I added he looked taken a back by my statement. Oh well. "Come with me." I said leading him into the club. Alice and Rose were at a table with all-knowing looks on their faces. Oh Joy I thought sarcastically. I led Edward over to the table.

"You did say you would like to see them again." I said to Edward who was preoccupied staring at me for some strange reason. He looked forward and saw his sisters and a huge smile broke out on all their faces. Edward sat pulling me down with him to sit in the chair beside his.

"Okay so you know my sisters correct?" he asked stupidly

"No Edward I just decided to sit you down at this random table and hope to get lucky." I said sarcastically we all laughed.

"Does she know." Edward asked suddenly." they nodded, he smiled bigger. They must be talking about the Vampire thing.

"So do you guys wana get out of here and grab something to eat at my house." I asked trying to be serious and failing miserably.

"You do have a nice forest on the outside of you apartment complex." Rose said jokingly.

"Hey now." I said "No eating the tiny little forest animals outside my apartment." I said as we all broke out in laughter getting some very strange looks from around the club. "Lets go." I said as we all got up and went to the car. Rose got into Alice's car and Edward asked me to go with him in his car. I hesitantly accepted his offer. We got into his car and I gave him directions. When we got to the house he stopped the car, I was about to get out when he stopped me.

"Bella?" he asked. I waited for him to say something.

"Yes" I prompted impatiently.

"Do you want to do this again sometime just the two of us?" he asked me. Oh. God. I have no idea what to say to that. Do I say yes and leave Claire again. What if it gets serious and I start to neglect her for him. I don't want her to have to go through that. Her mom dating some guy she doesn't know. Plus I want to be able to spend some more time with Claire I've only known her all of two years. I'm not ready.

"Look Edward I like you okay." I said a bit embarrassed

"But." he prodded.

"But I'm just not ready to be in a relationship. I have a two year old daughter and I don't want to be with any body for a while. I would still like to get to know my baby." I said a little emotional.

"Of course I wouldn't want to take you from your baby. But can I ask you some questions. You know? Get to know you as a friend?" he asked. He wanted to be my friend. My heart soared.

"I would like that very much Edward." I said and got out of the car him following my lead.

We were all settled into my apartment, I had Claire on my lab sitting next to Edward on the love seat. Alice was in Jasper's lap on the sofa , and next to them were Emmett and Rose. Rose was sitting across Emmett's lap leaning on the arm of the sofa. Emmett was sitting up right against the sofa back.

"Okay Bella I have a question for you." Edward asked. Oh joy. I turned to him. "How did you come to know seven vampires?" we all laughed including Claire. Edward forgot she was there and looked down a bit worried.

"She knows Edward." he looked relived. And then looked up to me expectantly. "Well I meet Alice at the hotel I work at. She was a guest. She came up to me and said we were going to be the best of friends. I decided there was something about her I liked so we started hanging out. Simple as that. I knew there was something weird about her I just couldn't figure it out. Eventually she told me. She said her whole family was like that and then asked if I wanted to meet them. I said "yes but will they like me?" She just laughed and said "so your not scared to meet a house full of Vampires but weather or not those Vampires will like you." Alice and I said that at the same time. I then went back to telling my story. "I just nodded. "You are one strange human Bella." she told me and to this day I still am. And I guess I passed that down to Claire here." After my story we were all laughing. Edward put his arm around my shoulders. It was very comfortable. So instead of cringing away like I'm sure he expected I just leaned into him. As did Claire. He stiffened a bit but them relaxed. The both of us eventually fell asleep once we all settled down at 11:00.

**A/N Thank you to all of you who added this story to your Fav. List or alert I appreciate it**

**so so so much. I hope this chapter was up to your standards. If you liked it review, if you didn't like it review. If you were in the middle review. :D thanx guys I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N A special thank you to twilighter1996 for helping me with this chapter. And the story for that matter you rock girl! :D

On to chappy 3

Bella point of view

I woke up the next morning with Claire on the love seat. We were covered with an afghan from the closet. I gently moved her to my former position. The little get together from last night had been cleaned up, so all I have to do this morning is cook breakfast. That's a good change.

I walk into the kitchen and heat the pan. Once I started making the eggs I heard a soft high pitched groan from the living room. "Claire baby. You up?"

"Yea Momma." she called groggily.

"Good baby 'cause I was thinking that today we could go to the mall with Auntie Ali. What do you think?" she squealed how that child loves shopping so much I'll never know. She must get it from her father. That thought sickened me.

"So Momma what you making for breakfast." she asked with a little grammar problem. She is smart but she isn't fully developed in her speaking skills.

"Just some egg sandwiches."

"Yum." I heard her say and then she tried to get into he height chair by herself. It didn't go over well and resulted into a bruise. That child is as clumsy as I am. I helped her into the chair and gave her, her food.

After breakfast I called Alice she was of course ecstatic to be coming. Who else would I bring though. For the heck of it I invited Rose, and the guys if they wanted to. They didn't.

We headed out to the Mills mall. I love that place and I don't even care if it is a mall. We walked around for a bit. Claire was in a stroller. We walked by Spencer's **(IDK if there is a Spencer's in the Mills but who cares its fiction.) **and there was Mike. He waved at me. I just rolled my eyes. He came out of the store with some slut on his arm. I recognized her from around the hotel. Lauren I think her name was.

"Hey Bella." Mike said walking over to us all. We rolled our eyes even Claire. Mike came around and looked at Claire. "And who is this little cutie." he said. I almost gagged. He knew exactly who she was. He just paid her no mind. His own daughter. What a pig.

"Umm.. I don't know Mike. How about you daughter no matter how much that bothers me." I said the last pert under my breathe. Lauren slapped him. We all fought hard to hold back laughter.

"What kind of man is like that to his baby. You pig." she said in her unpleasant nasally voice. And then she walked away. Mike ran after her.

After a few more hours at the mall we all went to the food court. Claire and I were hungry. We got sandwiches and french-fries. Well I got a sandwich. Claire only wanted french-fries so I complied.

Across the Food court by the wall I saw Edward and Angela standing next to each other. From here I could read their lips. Edward was hitting on her. And even from here I could see the giant engagement ring on her finger.

For some reason this mad me .. Angry? What is that about. I have no claim to this man. He is in no way mine. He's just a friend. Now I'm frustrated. Why the hell am I angry.

My frustration turned to fury when I saw him put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away. And at that point I had no idea what happened but I was livid, I got up and started walking. I flew past them Alice and Rose on my tail.

When we got back to my apartment I broke down. Alice and Rose kept asking me what was wrong. I just shake my head. Finally when I calmed down enough to speak; " I have no ides what happened back there." I said remorsefully.

"Well sweetie you just got up and walked … no stormed out of there. Don't you remember?" she said almost laughing.

"Yea I got that part Alice." I said tears creping back into my eyes.

"Do you think maybe you were just jealous?" Rose asked me. I had a feeling they knew exactly why I was upset, this proved me right.

"Why would I be jealous Rose. I have no claim over him."

"No but you do like him. We can all tell" I exhaled sharply. Great they can all tell but me. Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

A/N I'm not really feeling this chapter I don't know. I had to rewrite it like six times, each time it turned out different. I'm sticking with this one. If you didn't like it that's okay REVIEW. The next chapter will be a lot better. Thanks for reading. Oh yea REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!:D

~Victoria~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry that the last chapter sucked. This one will be better. Promise. Oh and do you know why this chapter took so long to write? Because you are not reviewing. I have a whole bunch of people who put me as favorite and like 6 reviews. I really don't care if you just say "I love it." or "I hate it" even if you just put :D or L I really don't care just put something plz. I hate not getting reviews it makes me sad. L thank you to those of you who do review.

Bella point of view.

I got up to answer the door. Who could that possibly be. Alice giggled a little after she came out of her vision. I just ignored her and opened the door. My jaw hit the floor.

"Bells and Whistles baby Bells and Whistles! He said once I opened the door.

"Damian!" I shrieked and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Oh my god. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in awe.

"Oh, You don't me here I'll just leave then." he said mockingly trying to back up. Which was hard because I was still clinging to him. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Nice place." He said waddling into my house. "Bells. You can let go of me now." he said. Those words sent a ping of pain down my spine.

"No!! Last time I let you go I never saw you again." he sucked a breathe in threw his teeth.

"I guess I deserved that one." he said sadly.

"Yes you did. You left me. After so long." I said with an emotionless face and voice. There was a silence that followed. I was still clinging to Damian.

"Mommy?" Claire said descending down the tiny flight of stars that led to her room.

"Oh baby. Your up?" I said getting off of Damian. "Damian take a seat." I said sweetly.

I just realized something. Right before Damian left… OH MY GOD! Claire could be his daughter. After Damian left that was when I went out drinking with Angie and Jess. And I was with Mike that night too.

That could be why Claire looked nothing like Mike at all. She may not be his kid. Okay this would be something to celebrate.

"Damian I know what your thinking." I said looking at his awestruck face. "But she might not be yours." I said hesitantly. He looked up at me a bit confused.

"Who else's could she be Bells." he asked skeptically.

"Do you remember Newton?" I asked disgusted. We all went to high school together he would remember him. I think Damian beat him up one time… or two. Damian nodded.

"On a happier note. Damian this is Alice and this is Rose." he shook their hands. I have to talk to them now. But how. Oh. Light bulb.

"Damian?" I asked sweetly. "Do me a favor get to know Claire and I'll be right back. Alice Rose come with me please." we all got up and walked into my bedroom.

"You guys. Oh my God what do I do here." I asked distressed this is a wired situation.

"Okay so lets get the facts." Rose said calmly. "You and Damian had a fling and then he left for some strange reason that Alice and I don't know. And after he left, you went out with Angie and Jess, got drunk and had a fling with Mike."

"Yep that's it."

"So why did Damian leave?" Alice asked.

"Umm… well long story." I said hesitantly

"We have some time." Rose prodded. I nodded.

"Okay so me and Damian had just gotten back from a date. We had been dating for like two years at the time. Now remember I was like 22 at the time. And Claire is two do the math and you can figure out my age. Any way Damian and I well lets just say dot dot dot. And I told him I loved him. Because honestly I did. I still do actually. He didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

When he looked at me his expression was confused and shocked and a bit regretful for lack of a better word" I laughed a little trying to fight back tears from remembering that night. That night when my world came crashing down. "He told me he had to think about it. I said back to him love isn't something you have to think about and if you do it isn't real. Those were old words my mother told me and at the time I believed them. Now I'm not so sure. So I got up and locked myself in the bathroom. He didn't come to get me, he didn't even try to convince me to come out. About ten minutes later I came out. And he was gone." that's when I could no longer hold back tears. Alice and Rose came over to comfort me. I continued with the story. "I cried on my bed for a few hours that was when Jess called I agreed to go because I didn't want to lay there and cry. And then I got drunk with them. And y'all know what happened after that." Alice and Rose were deep in thought.

"I say-" Rose stared

"We go get a test done to see who Claire's dad is. We don't want her to be a Mamma Mia child." _(if you haven't seen Mamma Mia I suggest you do. Its awesome.)_

____________________________________________________________________

Damian agreed to come to the Doctors office with us. All we needed was to see if Claire is his if she is then she is. If she's not then she's Mike's. (insert recoil here.)

After sitting and waiting for the results for at least two hours the doctor finally came out.

"Isabella Swan, and Damian Sherri, can you come back here please." Damian and I both stood up. We followed the doctor into one of the rooms in the back. He ushered for us to sit down. We sat next to each other. Damian grabbed my hand.

"Okay so we got the results back and----."

A/N I know I am so evil. Well review and you'll find out who the father is. This chapter is dedicated to Lillie Cullen. She allowed me usage to Bells and Whistles. It was her idea and I liked it. So I asked if I could use. Thank you by the way Lillie.

While writing this chapter I was listening to "Face down." by Red jumpsuit Apparatus I highly recommend you listen to it. If you've been in an abusive relationship you may cry so be warned!!!

REVIEW EVERY ONE.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!

Warning: if you don't review I will sick the nomadic vamps on you. Trust me I have connections or I could just make the next chapter take two months. It isn't my fault if I get a mysterious case of writers block from lack of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 Passion

A/N After my last authors note I got one more recview and that did make me happ. Well finally here is chapter 5. A special thanx to all my REVIEW LEAVING readers.

Bella point of view 

"Okay we have the result back and… Damian you are the father of this child." 

"Yes" Damian and I both exclaimed in unison. Our hands were still intertwined. Damian pulled me in and kissed me. My lips were tingling and there was passion but no .. sparks. Not like when Edward touched me. This makes things complicated. The doctor cleared his throat. 

"I suppose you two would like to tell the others." He said uncomfortably 

"Yes of course." we said simultaneously. We walked out into the hallway.

"Alice, Rose." I said at a normal volume they could hear me. They both ran into the hallway laughing and grinning they hugged me tight. Stupid physic pixie. We were all jumping up and down in the middle of the hallway holding each other in a tight embrace.

________________________________________________________________________

We got back to my apartment. We had informed Claire about Damian being her father. She seemed happy. Of course who wouldn't be happy if they found out they actually weren't related to Newton!?! 

"Who wants to celebrate?" I questioned. This is definitely a means for celebration.

"ME!!!" everyone yelled in unison. Since we had Claire I decided we should go to chucky cheeses. **{I know lame. But it was the only place I could think 4 a 2 year old.} **

"Claire How about we go to chucky cheeses?" I asked her I know she loves that place.

"Yay." she screamed hugging my leg. I picked her up and held her on my hip.

________________________________________________________________________

Once we got there we found a parking spot. The place was packed. We walk through the door and the woman in front stamps all our hands. Immediately Alice and Claire go to get tickets and run around. The rest of us get pizza and soda's. we ordered 2 pizzas. Considering the fact that Alice and Rose don't eat. 

Damian ate a whole one by him self while Claire and I shared one with leftovers which Damian ate.

"Bella ?" I heard someone call from behind me.

A/N yes another cliffy. Okay I do not like this chapter. Its more of a transition chapter. I had to do something to bring in the wolves. Even thought I hate them the poll on my page came to bringing the wolves in so thank you for your input. 

~Victoria~


	6. Chapter 6 run in with imprinting

Bella point of view

"Bella?" someone called over the noise. I turn around and see Jake.

"Jacob!" I yell running to him and hugging him. He hugged me back and sniffed twice growling. "Jake…"

"Vampires." he said menacingly.

"Jacob don't… I know them." I told him trying to calm him down by rubbing circles into his back. "It's all okay." I said. I look over jakes shoulder seeing Embry and Quill.

"Embry, Quill!" I call out to them. They see me and smile. I walk over to them pulling Jake along with me. I hug each of them.

"God Bella, you wreak." Quill said to me and Embry sniffed both of them realizing at the same time.

"Calm down do not do something stupid. Their Bella's '_friends'._" Jake said I could practically see the quotes in his voice.

"Do you guys want to meet Claire?" I asked trying to fill the silence that over came us. They all gave me confused glances.

"My daughter." I explained

"Jeez Bells, first vamps now your knocked up."

"Shut up I am not. I WAS there is a difference."

"Sure, sure." Jake said dismissively. I walked them to the table

"Claire." she jumped up at the sound of name. "come meet my friends." I gave Rose and Alice a look saying, "It's fine chill." they did surprisingly. "Claire say Hi." I said to her

"Hello." she said quietly. Quill's eyes glazed over. Her looked at my daughter like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. **(Gosh where have I heard that before?)**

I pushed Claire behind my back, glaring at Quill.

"You didn't." I said in a deathly calm voice. Quill looked shocked.

"Its not like I meant to Bella." he said hesitantly.

"YOU STUPID MUTT." I yelled at him. I only got a few looks for which I was grateful.

"Bella. Please be reasonable about this." he pleaded. I shook my head. She's my daughter.

"Quill… leave I'll speak to you later." Claire poked her head out from around my back.

"Is everything okay mommy?" Claire asked. god she's perceptive.

"Yes dear. It all okay."

"Then can he stay." she said to me quietly her eyes pleading. "Please mommy." Great! Just Great.

"Yes he can stay." I said to her. Her eyes lighting up. She started jumping up and down. That's NOT like her. Oh well. Imprinting is a complex thing. I guess I have to deal.

But the moment she's old enough for him I won't be as lenient.

**A/N READ THIS.::: hey y'all I just wanted to update this ASAP 'cause I'm going to Texas for spring break! So I'm not able to update please leave me reviews. I don't know about this story right now. I will keep writing I just don't fell there's enough in it. Like its not descriptive its like a little kid wrote it or something. Oh and take the poll on my page please and I know you haven't yet because I'm going to put it up now.**

**Much Love, **

**~Victoria~ **

**P.S can y'all give me some of your ideas for this story I'm kind of stuck. I know how its ending… in think. But I need more meat to it. Thanks. **

**~Victoria~**


	7. Chapter 7 black out

**A/N YAY I just thought about 1 maybe 2 -if your lucky- more update (s) before I leave so here we go to chapter 7 oh by the way I just had a thought. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer****: ****I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own twilight. **

**I only own Damian, the places in here, and the plot. So don't get any ideas. **

Bella point of view

Jacob, Quill, and Embry followed us back to my place. Once we got in the door Rose and Alice pulled me into my room.

"What _are _you thinking." Alice asked me. "I can't _see_ anything." she exhaled loudly.

"That's right. I forgot you couldn't see wolves." I said to her apologetically.

"Bella this could be dangerous. Honey one of them has Claire is that really what you want?" Rose asked me seriously. But I mean what can I do right? Its not under my control.

"Rose… look its beyond any of our control." I tried to point out to her but she had her mind set.

"Not if I beat his little puppy dog ass to a pulp. Than we'll see what happens."

"OH GOD Rose they can hear you." I scolded at her

"WELL IF THEY KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR THEM THEY'LL IGNORE WHAT THEY'VE HEARD." she said too loudly. God she's going to get her self killed.

"DING DING."

"Was that the door bell?" I sniffed twice. "OH my god the smoke alarm!" we all ran out of the room into the kitchen. There was a pan of black gunk smoking furiously. and next to the gunk with a bottle of water was Jacob.

"Jacob WHAT THE HELL!?!" I screamed at him. Taking the water out of his hand before he made this worse.

"You seemed stressed so I was going to make dinner for every one… well every one who eats." he said grinning sheepishly.

"Jacob thank you but you didn't have to burn down the whole kitchen." he just grinned back at me. I shook my head.

"CRASH"

"NOW WHAT?" I scream.

I walk into the center room. The source of the noise coming from my earn. now lying on the floor in pieces. And guess who was standing there. Quill, with Claire on his shoulders. Wonderful!

Before I could say anything I heard the door bell ring. I walk over to the door slightly overwhelmed. I open it and "SURPRISE" sounds from the other side I see my parents. And that being the very last thing I see I black out.

In the distance I can hear I siren of an ambulance, or is it a police car? I think to my self. Then I can't hold on to my consciousness much longer, I slip back into the black.

**A/N well what do you think. I am so spoiling you guys by updating right now. OH and if I get five reviews I'll probably update again today so move your clicker down to the big green button. :D YOU ALL HAVE TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY HOME PAGE. It doesn't have to do with this story but I want to know what you think about it.**

**Much love,**

**~Victoria~**


	8. Chapter 8 hearing

_A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy._

_**Bella point of view**_

_**I could see bright light through my eyelids I twitched a bit and the light faded a little.**_

_**I open my eyes only to see Edwards looming over me. What the hell? I thought**_

_**He opened his mouth, it moved but no words came out. Well that I could hear anyway. I gave him a confused look. He opened his mouth again but still nothing. when I still looked confused he walked out of the room.**_

_**He came back a few seconds later, with Carlisle. (Remember she's already known them for years.) **__I smiled at him. He smiled back, a sad smile?_

_he took a piece of paper out of his pocket after … mouthing? to Edward. after he scrawled on the paper he gave it to me._

_Carlisle - _

_Hello Bella,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this but when you passed out you hit your head very hard. not only do you have a concussion but your ear drums shattered. your hearing is gone. there is nothing we can do to help._

I just now realize how quiet it is. Absolute silence. I was now in a panic what about Claire? how was I to communicate with her. how could I raise a child when I was deaf.

**Bella-**

**My hearing is gone. well what am I going to do Carlisle?****What about Claire?**

_**Edward- **_

_**were trying to work that out. There has to be something we **_CAN _**do. I care about what happens we all do.**_

**Bella- **

**Edward, why DO you care**_**? **_

_**Edward-**_

_**Why would I not?**_

**Bella- **

**You didn't seem to care about me much when you were flirting with Angela .**

Anger flared in me. how could he care about me and Claire when he was going after my friends?

_**Edward-**_

_**Bella that wasn't what you thought it was. **_**(classic line but in this case true. I know this probably doesn't sound like Ben but stay with me here.) **_**Ben asked me to do that. He was having some trust issues and I owed him a favor**_

I'll have to ask Ben about that later.

**Bella- **

**Oh alright then. When can I get out a here.**

_Carlisle - _

_You can leave now if you'd like I know that your safe with the family._

I nodded. This is going to be brutal. No hearing! Seriously. The author of this story is mean! **( well now Bella hates me. She'll hate me more later I promise. ;) **

Alice walked into the room. She looked chipper as always. I nodded in her direction. She moved her mouth. Still no words. Oh wait that's right I can't hear. She was saying something to Edward. He nodded. Alice grabbed my hand and hoisted me out of the hospital bed. And of course me being… well… me tripped. Edward caught me and stood me up. When I wobbled he grabbed my hand and …

"yea I know…. Wow…. Look at…. What's …." all these noises came into my head it hurt really badly. Could it have been thoughts or talking they all sounded incomplete. I fell to the ground Edward fell with me. We both covered our ears. He looked shocked. As did I. we looked into each others eyes. Putting up our hands in the same moment.

Having the same thought. It could happen again. Our hands touched and being more prepared this time I could handle it all. 'wow' I heard echo through my head. It was my thought and Edwards! 'Edward are you hearing what I am?' I asked.

'Yes' he said in amazement (**And now it begins.)**

**A/N I know, I know its short. But there's kind of a lot of info in there. Thanx 2 BlueSea14 for letting me use that idea of the hearing between minds thingy. You rock. So do all of you. Thanx 4 the reviews. You were one away from getting this chapter weeks ago. Such a pity. ( author laughs maniacally) I know I'm wired. Now ignore me and drag you curser down to the green button. REVIEW and vote on my poll which will be coming down soon *hint, hint* **

***highlight, highlight, highlight.***

**~Victoria~**


	9. Chapter 9 moving in?

A/n srry this chappy took so long. I didn't get but four reviews. Thanks to you who did review. Hehe that rimed.

Bella point of view

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett asked. And I heard. It must be because Edwards and mine hand's are still intertwined.

"We can hear each others thought when were connected." he said to he. "and she can hear you right now." he added as an after thought.

"Wow that is so cool. Bella? Can you really hear me?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I can."

"Edward this is astounding." Carlisle said in his Vampire-Doctor-scientist mode. "Bella can you hear us when any part of you and Edwards bodies are connected?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure let me try." I said I pulled my hand from Edward's grasp and touched his face. And again a flood of sound came into my head.

I moved my hand to his chest once again I could hear. I touched various places on his body. **(and for all of you with sick minds *cough Emily and Katie cough* be mature.)** his arm, his leg. Various places like that. I could still hear.

______________________________________________________________

Carlisle suggested Edward and I work on this new found ability. I just wasn't sure how we were going to do that.

Alice had and idea though.

______________________________________________________________

"Bella!!!" she whined at me. "I've already seen it. It will work out I promise." Edward and I were becoming inseparable but only because I wanted to hear. Alice suggested Edward move in with Claire and I. so far the idea was kind of making sense.

"First off, it would spare Claire from having to see her mom struggle with being deaf." she said

"But Alice wont she think there's something wired about a guy living with us. And when she's older she'll notice that when he isn't around I can't hear."

"We'll tell her by then, no wait doesn't she already know."

"Yes, but when she's older she'll be more of a threat. I'd rather let her forget than have to deal with the Volturi." I said worried. We can't change her this young it's against the rules.

'Edward what do you think?' I asked mentally.

'I think it would be a good idea.' he responded.

A/N srry that I had to end it there but I need a little time to work out the rest. thx to all of you who are actually reviewing. Sigh. Do y'all know how many friggin story and author alerts I've had and how little reviews? It makes me sad, I like feed back. By the way this was going to be my longest chapter. It turned out to be the shortest. Funny how that works out.

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

~Victoria~


	10. Chapter 10 in part

It only took a few minutes to get Edward moved in. we did it late at night and at vampire speed.

Claire really liked Edward and she liked the thought of him living with us. Which made me very happy. Edward and I shared a room. My room is big so we have my bed and his leather sofa.

We split the room into two halves that kind of blend in the middle. We installed shelves and hooked up cables so it was livable for the both of us.

"Mommy." Claire shrieked playfully from the living room. I was in Edwards and mine room admiring the work. of course our hands were locked.

"Yea sweetie." I called Edward and I stepped into the living room. It was about an hour past Claire's bedtime. She didn't look very tired thought, Emmett was holding her up in the air spinning her gently

"You look like you having fun." Edward said to Emmett.

"Loads!" he replied quite seriously.

After I woke up in the hospital I had told my parents I was okay. They went and checked into a hotel. They said they would be back in the morning. **(sorry I had to add that, I forgot about Charlie and Renee.)**

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to my bed shaking I open my eyes and there was Edward. It seems like every time I open my eyes he's there. The room was very quiet. He grabbed for my hand I let him. A rush of noise flooded through me 'ahhh sound' I thought and he chuckled. 'Good morning. Sleep well?' he mentally asked, I nod.

**A/N so so so so sorry guys but I have to stop and ask for ideas. Tell me, do I keep going from here and if so I need some ideas. Or if you have and idea of how I should restart this chapter that would be great. Its kind of late and im kind of tired but I love you guys (contrary to popular belief) and I wanted to get this out now.**

**REVIEW TRUST ME THIS WILL BE THE MOST IMPORTANT REVIEW EVER.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Special shout out to my girl **

**Cullenlover101 you left a great review. You rock and yes you are very special. :D**

**~Victoria~**


	11. Chapter 11 Charlie and Renee

**A/N I re-wrote the beginning of this chapter it's exactly the same as the other one but I wanted to give3 this chapter a fresh start.**

**Bella point of view**

It only took a few minutes to get Edward moved in. We did it late at night and at vampire speed.

Claire really liked Edward and she liked the thought of him living with us. Which made me very happy. Edward and I shared a room. My room is big so we have my bed and his leather sofa.

We split the room into two halves that kind of blend in the middle. We installed shelves and hooked up cables so it was livable for the both of us.

"Mommy." Claire shrieked playfully from the living room. I was in Edwards and mine room admiring the work. of course our hands were locked.

"Yea sweetie." I called Edward and I stepped into the living room. It was about an hour past Claire's bedtime. She didn't look very tired thought, Emmett was holding her up in the air spinning her gently

"You look like you having fun." Edward said to Emmett.

"Loads!" he replied quite seriously.

After I woke up in the hospital I had told my parents I was okay. They went and checked into a hotel. They said they would be back in a few days giving me some time to get adjusted. **(sorry I had to add that, I forgot about Charlie and Renee.) **

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to my bed shaking I open my eyes and there was Edward. It seems like every time I open my eyes he's there. The room was very quiet. He grabbed for my hand now it was like second nature. A rush of noise flooded through me 'ahhh sound' I thought and he chuckled. 'Good morning. Sleep well?' he mentally asked, I nod.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

'Charlie and Renee.' I stated mentally Edward nodded. I got up and changed into some real clothes. A dark blue shirt and jeans. Edward stayed with me. I was actually surprisingly comfortable around him now. He took my hand in his. 'you look absolutely delectable in that color.' he mentally commented. (by the way y'all I just had a thought. I haven't said anything about Bella being his singer. That could be a problem so we're going to pretend that she already knew and that this is rather hard for Edward okay? And if you have a problem with that then write it to me in a REVIEW *hint hint hint*.)

'Good enough to eat.' I asked jokingly.

'NO' Edward scolded. 'Don't joke like that Bella.' he warned

'Sorry baby but you kind of set me up for that one' I said to him jokingly.

'I love the way she calls me baby.' I heard him think, I looked at him and he just smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and started walking out of the room Edward in tow. I unlinked hands with him and went to the door. My parents had been informed that I was deaf so I had to act it.

Its not like I can just latch on to his hand and say. 'hi Mom and Dad, I can hear, as long as I touch Edward. You see he's a vampire with super natural abilities. And he wants my blood more than anything in the world… did I mention he's living here with Claire and I'

That would be bad. We worked out a system Mom and D talk to Alice and Rose, they then sign to me ,you know sign language, I sign my reply and they talk for me. Edward will also be there holding my hand, just so I get everything. ]

(By the way they all know sign language, I f you have a problem with that don't read my stories. Oh wait sorry that was rude of me, if you have a problem with that plz review, then quit reading my damn story.)

Alice Rose and I took the Vampire approach at sign language, they learned it in two second and taught me. It took about two days give or take. ( hey pst… if you didn't read the beginning of this chapter you missed why they had about two days to learn all of the sign language.)

I opened the door and smiled Alice and Rose had appeared by my side. Edward was behind me, touching my arm.

"Hello Rosalie, Alice. How is she? How is she communicating.?" my mother asked worriedly.

"She is doing fine, we are communicating threw sign language. She'll sign something to us we'll tell you ect…" my Mom nodded. I held up my hand to Rose and said

'come in please' she told them and they steeped into the house.

"Beautiful Place sweetheart." my mother said Rose signed the same thing making sure my mother noticed so as not to blow our charade.

I held up my hand again 'Edward why don't you let me rely on my signing for a while. If I need you I'll sign you okay?'

He nodded and stepped back from me taking a seat on in the arm chair. I sat on the small couch closest to Edward and Rose sat next to me whilst Alice sat by Renee and Charley.

I smiled at them. Rose made sure she was enough distance away to that Edward could squeeze in in if I wanted him to.

Mom's lips moved and Rose signed. 'Honey how I Claire doing, is she okay.'

'yes she's okay. Since Edward moved in here she has someone to talk to. And he translates for me, Claire is still learning to sign she's doing well' Roe told my mother and father all of this. They smiled but eyed Edward strangely as if not completely comfortable with him living with me.

Which of course they probably weren't.

_______________________________________________________________________

After about and hour my parents left they were tired and had. had a long day. We visited with Claire, she had been up in the play room when they arrived.

Edward didn't have to help me many times. Only when I missed having his hand in mine did I have him come over.

I walked into my room tripping over the carpet by the door and falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground and then my ears flooded with sounds. Edward caught me. "Bella 1, Floor 0" I said out loud, Edward musical laughter filled my ears making me very thankful that I could only hear with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked out loud I wasn't really used to regular talking with Edward his mental voice was some how different than his normal voice. His normal voice was like music that engulfed you in its sweet sound. And his mental voice is like Honey smooth and sweet better that any lullaby.

"I say you hit the hay little missy." he said jokingly.

"Very funny. That would be a good idea actually." I said as an after thought. I changed into my pajama's, consisting of a flannel shirt and some boy shorts, and headed of to bed.

Throughout the night I was tossing and turning not able to sleep well. At some pint in time a beautiful melodic honey like sound filled my head lulling me to sleep just as I was about to nod off I hear. 'better than any lullaby huh.'

**A/N so what do you think I don't care if you didn't like it review this I swear is my longest chappy ever. WOW. About 1272 words minus both authors notes. And that is pretty damn good don't yea think. I really like this chapter, it is one of my fav's a special thanks to twlightgurl great review it really motivated me. I love all of you thanx so so much for all the reviews. Every one that is listed is now my favorite. Oh by the way special shout out to Cullen lover 13. Tee hee **

**~Victoria~**

**p.s I will use some of you ideas in the next chapter promise, oh and I am writing that now soo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

twilightgurl1213 2009-04-23 . chapter 11

I like it:) I totally think you should continue this chapter;)! it is so good so far...maybe you could add in some drama with mike like him finding out that Edward moved in and pitching a fit or something. I don't know...um...update soon please:) luv your 1 fan(am i. am i, am i?!?! Jk),twilightgurl1213

CullenLover13 2009-04-21 . chapter 11

Great job! :) Um, I don't know how you could do the chapter differently, cause I'm ... I don't know... I know what I"m trying to say, I just can't say it. :( Anyway. Helpful hint, if you ever get an idea when you know you aren't going ot be able to remember it, write that down so that you can work it into your story. It helps so much!! And, if I were you, I would leave this chapter, and just start writing a new one. That way you'll have a fresher start on the chapter, but have an idea in your head of where you are going! :) Keep up the good work!~CullenLover13

Dede13 2009-04-18 . chapter 11

I love this story. Please continue writing. I can't wait to read more.

cullenlover101 2009-04-17 . chapter 1

NO WAY! I am 13 too! I knwo I said I was going to get off and I am...well I am on my ipod talking to you so...anway thaT IS SOO KEWL! We are both 13! i made a friend WAIT! Do you wan to be my friend? I know a stupid question but whatever I am soo kewl like that! ~Ashley~P.S. If you get this before you go to sleep Goodnight/Goodmorning Victoria:D

blueeyedgirl26 2009-04-17 . chapter 11

okay I must say that you are doing a very good job.I like the idea about the "thought hearing through touch" idea.I hope you continue to update.. I like this one =)

NessieCullen17 2009-04-17 . chapter 11

You should bring the wolves baack minorly and have Edward be Bella's interperature

cullenlover101 2009-04-17 . chapter 11

OMG OMG! haha I am very special!! Its was very very very very short, probably the shortest chapter I have ever read! I really liked though:D I am really tried soo I am probably going to bed! and if you read this before you go to VICTORIA!:DP.S. If you want to know my name is Ashley just to let you know lol!

angelplusbuffyequals4ever 2009-04-17 . chapter 11

awesome


	12. Chapter 12 Damian's threat

**A/N Hey y'all, guess what? I am sick. I feel like crap but right now I'm like high as a kite off of med's, if this chapter is no good just tell me and I'll re-write it when I feel better. :D**

**Bella point of view**

I awoke to the sound of a doorbell, wait sound? I roll over and see Edward looking at me.

"You know your very amusing when you sleep? You talk and you dreams are rather vivid." I recalled what he said to me the night before. that's why he's in my bed.

"I should get the door." he nodded and we both got up. I went to open the door when Edward stopped me. 'its Damian.' he mentally told me.

'oh. I'll get it.' he went to walk away but I stopped him. 'stay.' I ordered.

"Damian!"

"Bells, How are you, your parents said you lost you hearing what happened."

"I passed out and hit my head, it damaged something in my ears. And if you heard I didn't have my hearing why would you talk to me?"

"Bella how can you hear me then." he said ignoring my question.

"Um…" I said stepping back and showing him Edward. His eye's widdend.

"Is HE living here. Around our daughter."

"Damian calm---"

"Do not tell me to calm down Bella. He's a monster, he shouldn't be anywhere near Claire."

"Who gives you the right--"

"Come on Bella she's OUR daughter. I should have some --"

"You have absolutely no say at all. She lives with me, I raised her, you walked out on us." at this point he was in the house we were in the living room.

"Bella don't even start that shit." Edward was seething silently beside me. I could tell Damian was blocking his mind.

"This is my house. I can do what ever I want, Claire is in no danger."

"She is in danger what happens when this monster over here gets a little to thirsty."

"Her would never. You have NO IDEA. YOU'RE JUST BEING AND INCOSIDERATE PRICK." I screamed it him. **( sorry about the language guys, but I think it gives a better affect.) **

The next thing I know I'm on the floor my head hurting. "You bitch." and then it was quiet and Damian was laying on the floor clutching his jaw.

Edward re-captured my hand "Don't you ever touch her again. Do you understand me." Edward was saying. Damian nodded and got up

"Bella." he said wincing. "This isn't over." he said threateningly. "I'll fight for her."

"What are you going to tell a jury Damian that I'm living with a vampire. First of all they wont believe you and second of all we would have to kill you if you even thought about exposing us."

"Look at you Bella associating your self with them, you aren't a vampire. your human. You won't kill me these monster will. Me and you could be happy with Claire just a normal human family. Think about that." and then he left. I turned to Edward and hugged him. I cried, cried for Claire. For Damian. For Edward and his family, and lastly for me.

__________________________________________________________________

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came over later Alice hugged me and Rose did as well.

"It's okay he will not take her I promise." Alice said

And at tat point my hope surged. At this point hope is all I have.

**A/N alright I'm cutting this chapter here 13 will be up shortly, in the words of Alice 'I promise.'**

**Tee hee **

**~Victoria~ **


	13. Chapter 13 Smart kid

A/n that high as a kite thing that I said in the last chapter about my self, was actually said to my by bellaedwardfan it was funny to I used it and didn't say anything about her so just thought I'd clear that up/ special shout out to you bellaedwardfan.

Bella point of view

"Mommy" Claire called from the stair well. "Mommy why are you crying? Was Damian mean to you." she asked in an innocent tone.

"NO sweetheart daddy wasn't meant to me." I said trying to reassure her.

"Um … yes he was I heard it, and that wasn't daddy." she said and I was confused

"_Damian_." she emphasized "Is not daddy. Daddy is Edward." she said matter-of-factly.

"Is he now?" I asked amused.

"Yes. Damian helped make me. **(I told you she was a smart kid.) **but Daddy is here for me."

I had tears in my eye's. that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

"He is at that." I said. "What do you say how about you go out with aunt Alice and aunt Rose," I looked over at them Jasper and Emmett looked amused. "And we cant forget Aunt emmet and uncle Jasper."

"Silly Mommy." Claire said "He's uncle Emmett not aunt."

"Oh right silly me." I laughed. Emmett just glared at me.

______________________________________________________________

After Alice and them, had left Edward and I settled on the couch.

"Wow what a day." Edward said holding my hand tightly in his.

"You can say that again… Daddy." I said playfully leaning into him. He chuckled.

"that took me by surprise and I can read the kids mind. She thinks something so fast and then just says it. Its hard to follow. She takes after her mother" he said I awe.

"I'm glad you admire my Childs brain. and mine"

"You know, I kind of liked it. Her calling me daddy I mean. It made me feel… like I wasn't a monster." he said.

"I liked it too. It seemed like it fit. And Edward you are not a monster. You are the most caring wonderful person I've ever met." I said just barely above a whisper.

We looked deeply into one another's eye's. unconsciously leaning in. our lips touched and my eyes slid closed we could both feel the electricity sparking between us. Neither willing to break it. My mind was racing but I didn't care.

He traced his tongue over my bottom lip and I obliged opening my mouth. We explored each others mouths learning the feel the taste it was pure heaven.

The kiss started to deepen and neither of us could control it.

Edward was laying on his back I was on top of him we were sinking into the soft material of the sofa.

Finally I pulled my self off of him. Laying my head on his chest.

"WOW!" I said

"Wow!" he repeated that was all either of us could say. But we were thinking the same thing.

"Edward. Too fast." I stuttered out."

'I know.' he said mentally. 'we haven't gone on a date or anything and were already making out on you couch like two horny teenagers.'

'I agree.' I said to him.

'What do you say we go out.' he said. I was more than a bit shocked.

'To where.'

'Twilight?" the place we meet. My smile was wide as I nod.

______________________________________________________________

We walk into twilight. I was in leans and red and black top. Edward was in jeans with a black shirt.

The place was actually kind of empty. It was kind of early for clubbing though at 5 o'clock in the evening.

Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift was blasting through the speakers.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards You say my name for the first time, baby, and I Fall in love in an empty bar _

My thoughts were centerd on how true that last line is. As I look into his eyes thinking this and letting him hear me. Sure I hadn't known him for long but I felt like I'd known him for years. And I knew looking into his mind that he felt the same way.

_And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking ofDrop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile hit me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

'my eye's were green when I was human' he said

Edward reached out and grabbed my other hand taking me to the dance floor_So reach out open handedand lead me out to that floor well I don't need more paper lanternsTake me down, baby bring on the movie star _

my heart was pounding as Edward and I sway to the music.

_Cause my heart is beating fast and you are beautiful I could wait patiently but I really wish you wouldDrop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile _

Edward smiled as I heard a surge of thunder hit outside. We stayed on the dance floor.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smileI run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go out Keep your beautiful eyes on me gonna strike this match tonightLead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow I'd love to hate itBut you make it like a fireworks showDrop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile _

Edward and I walk out side and the rain started pouring. And I started singing.

"Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile"

And just like that our lips were connected all thoughts vacant, kissing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. All my pain from the previous goings on today gone.

Sparks flying so fast left and right, That I swore I was being electrocuted. We pulled away gasping me for air him from shock.

"We should get home I'm sure every one is waiting." I nod at Edwards suggestion. And we get into the car. A new fire lit between us. A fire that would never die.

__________________________________________________________________

We walk into the apartment and every one was waiting. All wearing smiles. Claire wasn't there she was probably put to bed already. Or so a mother would hope.

"So is there is something we should know." said Alice with an all-knowing smile on her face. I sigh but I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

A/N Now you get the inspiration for this story. I think this is my longest chapter. What do you guys think. I liked this one a lot. And it may seem like their moving to fast. But this I think is the right pace. There won't be too much more drama. I mean I do still have to include the wolves, and weather she gets tuned so I guess that is some drama. Any way read and review.

~Victoria~


	14. Chapter 14 Dang Doorbell

A/N were gona pretend that Damian knows their vamps k. that was my bad not putting in here that he knew so just pretend, special shout out to… ugabrat for giving me reviews on like all my chapters. She's my favorite. Just kidding. Kind of. By the way SPARKS FLY RULES!!!!!!!! The song and my story. :D

Bella point of view as always

"Ding-dong"

"Is that door bell ever going to stop ringing!" I screamed. Edward and I had been in the living room with Claire watching T.V. I got up with Edward and Claire to answer the door.

As soon as I opened it Quill ran in knocking over both Edward and I. he swooped up Claire and held her tight. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Quill, Quill, Quill, Quill." she repeated over and over in a sing-song voice.

Edward and I laughed then in came Jacob, Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, and Leah.

"Hey Jake!" I said

"Bella!" he exclaimed as Edward helped me to my feet. Edward let me go for a second so Jake could hug me. Then he grabbed my hand

"…you so much."

"Can you repeat that please Jake, I a little hard of hearing these days." then of course Edward had to interrupt.

"Hard of hearing, Jacob she's deaf!" Edward exclaimed

"Then how can she hear me right now?" Jake asked quizzically. Edward held up our intertwined hands as if this explained everything and apparently it did. Jake nodded.

'stupid vampire's and their powers. He probably made her like this, no hearing jeez.' Jacob thought wow I forgot I could read minds with Edward. Every one is just too good at blocking their thoughts, even Claire.

"I heard that Jacob." I said annoyed.

"How-" I held up Edwards and mine hands. God I have a headache.

'it's too many thoughts at once you need to learn how to drown them out and hear them. Your brain is having trouble processing all of the thoughts so it tunes them out. Then the sound of their thoughts just beats against you skull.'

Edward informed me.

'here watch.' Edward showed me how to "Hear" the thoughts.

'Imagine wiping a slate clean or opening a door, it does the trick.'

I imagined opening a door, in my mind it felt heavy like there were a huge amount of things on the other side. When I finally got it open my headache went away and I could hear all the thoughts.

I was able to dissipate them and not have them all jumbled.

'very good.' Edward complimented. The next thing I heard startled me

'stupid slut, she thinks she has it all well she has another thing coming. Why did Mike have to bring me here any way. I don't want to talk to this stupid women.' I would know that voice anywhere.

"Heads up humans coming in 5." I said. "."

"Ding Ding Ding"

'you're right that door bell never does stop ringing does it?' Edward commented.

'Edward, keep hold of my hand at all times. I have to talk to her, okay?"

I said to him.

"Wait a second I want to try something. Now that I know you mind I might be able to let you hear without touching you, it may be a little hard, and it's only for situations like this." I nod. I let go of his hand. I saw him concentrating and all of a sudden, I felt my mind open up I felt free and I could hear.

"Bella this will require a lot of work for both of us okay. You have to keep your mind open. Just imagine an open field it should work, okay?" he asked in a slightly strained voice, I nod and picture the meadow from my child hood. And opening in the forest, the light in the dark.

"I know that meadow--" Edward started but was cut off by the door bell.

"I'm coming!!!" I screamed making my voice as annoyed as possible. I open the door signaling for Jake and the crew, as I called them, to sit on the couches with Claire.

"Hello?" I said answering the door, and low and behold there was Mike and Lauren.

"Mike, Lauren, I wasn't expecting you. Can I help you."

"Hello, Bella may we come in." Lauren said in a fake voice. I felt my mind close a bit and pictured the meadow.

"Over my dead body." I said calmly not wanting to deal with their crap tonight.

"Excuse me." Lauren said

"You heard me. Go. Away." I annunciated.

"I have a right to see my daughter." Mike yelled at me. I pictured the meadow felling my control slipping.

"Did I really forget to tell you Mike, she isn't yours, she's my ex-boyfriends. And really I don't care it's not like you paid child support for her anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I have company " I said and shut the door in his face. I turned around and ran up to Edward wrapping my legs around his waist. Letting the vision of the meadow fall from my minds eye.

"Thank you," I said

"Thank you, that was some show." he said and kissed me, just a light peck on the lips.

"My eye's! My innocent eye's!" I heard Jacob yell.

"There's not an innocent bone in you body Jake." I shot back at him. He laughed. and I slid off of Edward.

"Mommy, that was funny." Claire said laughing. Her laugh is so cute.

'she gets that from her mother too.' Edward said. I laughed and his arms encircled my waist.

______________________________________________________________

After about three hours Jacob and the crew decided they should head out.

Quill was holding Claire. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." he said comforting her. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You were gone for a long time last time." she said I felt my heart brake a little.

"Quill?" I asked as he looked at me. "Would you like to stay the night. We have the couch down here, or…." I exhaled, "you could sleep up in Claire's room. I know I can trust you, and I know she'll be safe. What do you say?" he nodded vigorously. Claire leapt out of his arms and squealed wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Thank you, mommy." she said.

"Alright off to bed." I said laughing

Edward and I were in our room in about two seconds laying together. He ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I have to go back to work in the morning, love." he said regretfully. **( thanks to ugabrat for that, I forgot he had a job. And I'm author that's not a good thing. :D) **

"Uggg do you have to go." I asked sadly knowing the answer.

"Yes I suppose I do, I just don't know how you'll do without your hearing on the other hand how would it look if the states best doctor quits." he said jokingly. But in truth it would be all over the news.

"Sorry, but you know I'm not here 24/7. I leave at night to hunt." I nodded I had figured he was hunting at night.

"I'll miss you but I guess if you have to." I said intentionally making him feel guilty.

"oh so you going to play like that hu?" he said and brought his arm up.

"You wouldn't." I said

"Oh. Yes. I. would." he said with an evil grin on his face as he begun tickling me. I laughed as quietly as possible but he knew my most ticklish spots. The sides.

Eventually we 'somehow' lost all our clothes. Our game had become a bit more serious.

"Bella are you sure." he asked me a little panicked.

"Yes Edward its okay."

______________________________________________________________

**Sorry guys not allowed to write lemons right now, only 13 remember. I may be able to right them later but not now. :C sorry.**

**______________________________________________________________**

"Morning love." Edward said I was wrapped up in my bed sheet.

"Hey." I said groggily last night wore me out, but it was heaven. "when do you have to leave?" I asked him.

"About an hour." he said nonchalantly

"Well then we should probably get up and get some breakfast," I said rising up from the bed. He pushed me back down and whispered in my ear

"I can think of a better thing we could do."

______________________________________________________________

**Insert lemon here. **

**______________________________________________________________**

About an hour later Edward was running late but he was taking his time. We were sitting at the breakfast table with Claire and Quill.

"You know." Quill, said as I took a sip of water, "I didn't get much sleep last night." he said looking at me and Edward. I choked on my water.

"Bella, you know your very loud."

"Quill!" I exclaimed he just smiled and went back to wolfing down his breakfast (no pun intended.)

"I'll be off now, goodbye love." Edward said kissing me on the cheek. "Oh and Quill I didn't get any sleep either." he winked. And walked out the door.

A/N so what did you think? Review! I am very pleased with the amount of reviews on the last chapter thank you. :D oh and I LOVE this chapter so if you didn't like it I am giving you this chance to not review cause it'll only make me sad :D

~Victoria~

P.S that does not give you an excuse to not review so review if you liked it, if you don't review I'll assume that you didn't like it and be mad at you.


	15. Chapter 15 test?

A/N there is a small cliffy in this chapter so be warned.

Bella point of view

It had been about two weeks since Edward had stated going back to work. I've been tired a lot and not feeling very well. Edward had noticed but I told him not to worry, we were going over to Esme's and Carlisle's house tonight with Claire, I had known them for years but this will be the official introduction of me and Edward as boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was six o'clock in the morning and I was feeling nauseous. I bolted from the bed but didn't make it in time and started puking on the floor. Edward helped me to the bathroom and held my hair back.

"Are you going to be okay Bella?" I nod and puke again.

After that I felt fine. Edward went back into our room and cleaned the floor.

"Mommy?" I heard a groggy voice ask

"yea sweetheart." I rasped out

"You sick?" she asked

"I think so baby, but I'll be fine."

"Can we still go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" she asked. Carlisle and Esme will love this.

"Of course we can, I'll be okay."

A few hors later I was feeling fine. No symptoms really, though my gag reflex was a little intense. After we all ate breakfast we headed to rooms to get dressed.

I put on a long kaki skirt and a blue blouse, **( yea back to the basics)** it was my favorite outfit.

"Edward? I'm nervous what if Carlisle and Esme don't want us to be dating what if they don't … approve." I asked nervously.

"Bella I love you, they love you, and they'll still love you no mater what."

I nod and my eyes started watering. "Edward I love you so much."

"I know and I love you."

________________________________________________________________________

We had been driving for a few hours trying to get to The house finally we were in forks, we went through the familiar corridor of trees, that opened to the house. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. Huge and beautiful. We got out of the car and headed to the door. Edward opened it and walked in, Claire and I in tow. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the door way.

"Bella, Edward it is so nice to see you again." they exclaimed hugging me and Edward at the same time. Claire cleared her throat.

"Hello I'm Claire," she said clutching onto her purse. "It's nice to meet you, just to be clear you are Grandma, and you are Grandpa." she said not asked she demanded. Then she pulled a list from, her purse , "These are all the things we have to do. We have a lot of time to make up for!" she exclaimed as Esme stated dry sobbing she picked up Claire and hugged her Claire hugged back. It was one of the sweetest things, then Carlisle joined and I was crying.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call as she came streaking in from down the stairs practically vibrating across the floor.

"Hello Alice." I said to her she was still all over the place then she hugged me.

"Carlisle Esme, Bella and I will be upstairs call us when you want us back down." Alice said dragging me upstairs.

I put my hand on her wrist to stop her and pointed to my ear. She looked at Edward and I could hear. I pictured the meadow.

We flew up one flight of stairs and then another. When we reached Alice's room she hurriedly opened the door.

"Okay Bella, you look good so this isn't makeup time." she noted seeing the scared look on my face. I relaxed.

"Don't relax jut yet." she said pulling a pregnancy test ooy the drawer in the vanity behind her.

"Alice a---" I screamed and she cut me off throwing a stone hand roughly over my mouth.

"Does any one know." I asked

"No." she said with a smug smile. "Just Rose, we've been blocking our minds from Edward. When he told me you weren't well I just had a hunch." she said with a distant look on her face.

"Alice your physic why do we need this?"

"Because I can't see anything about you any more. I was worried but when Edward said this I figured it had to be … this" she gestured toward my stomach. "I guess I can't see half-breeds." she said sadly

"Okay I'll do it. But only so I know if I'm sick or not." I said walking to the bathroom.

**A/N ending it here, is she sick or pregnant? the next chapter will be good, my problems at home are getting a little better so no worries. I did put a lot of heart into this chapter so don't hate it, I really like this one. Shout out to…**

**Bellaedwardfan78 for being there for me. **

**as well as**

**Nessiecullen17 - who has a story out called Finding Love, it's a pretty good story. Look it up.**

**And last but not least**

**MY MOM who just started reading this story -- love you mom.**

**~Victoria~**


	16. Chapter 16 BABYS POWER

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys. Be warned you will love this chapter. I guarantee it **

**Bella**

After waiting a few minutes I picked up the test and looked at the result.

I dropped the test and it clattered to the floor. "I'm-I'm-----" I stuttered in shock Alice flung the door open, and picked the test up off the floor.

"Oh MY God Bella. I can not believe this. I'm going to be an aunt!" she shrieked. That got everyone's attention, they all bolted up the stairs Claire in Edwards arms.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked

"I'm um I'm--" I stuttered again

"She's pregnant." to hear the words come out of Alice's mouth was too much to handle, And I fainted.

______________________________________________________________

"Bella, wake up." I heard. I was lying on something cool and hard.

"What." I said a bit disoriented. Realizing where I was I moved to get up but Edward beat me to it, Carrying me bridal style down stairs into the living room, and laying me on a couch.

"How did this happened?" Carlisle asked aloud. Which caused a faint blush to appear on my unsmiling face.

"Well you see Carlisle." Emmett started "When a man and a woman love each other very much--"

"Emmett please." said Carlisle very seriously. "I didn't think it would be possible for a vampire and a human to have a child." he added.

"Well obviously--- Where's Claire?" I asked.

"She's upstairs with Esme." Alice said from across the room.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked, "we cant keep that thing inside her. It could kill her. Really Carlisle." Edward said and I put my hands on my stomach, no he couldn't.. not my baby there is no way. Edwards hand was on my leg

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, "don't touch me get off of me Edward, how could you." and he let go of my leg.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Edward I will under no circumstance allow you to take my baby away from me." I said tears forming in my eyes. And Rose got up and sat next to me. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You can hear." she said a bit of awe in her voice.

"Oh my god I can." I said shocked. "It must be the baby." I said and Edward flinched.

"Bella before you get attached to the thing we need to get it out of you." he said reaching for me and Rose growled, he ignored it taking my hand. But as he did something knocked him backward, and he flew into the wall.

**No Rose did not attack him!**

"Edward." I screamed alarmed "Are you okay?" I asked him there was a huge hole in the wall, He crawled out of it.

"yea I'm okay but what was that?" he asked, as Rose rolled off the couch laughing hysterically, "Edward I think you've meet you match." she said laughing more, good thing she didn't need air but what did she mean. I looked at my stomach There was a dark blue almost glass looking bubble protruding from it, Sheens of water? Air? Whatever it was were rippling over the bubble.

(**you guys get what I mean right it's a force felid so it kind of looks like its moving buts just like rippling. Sorry that's really hard to describe.)**

I touched it and my hand went straight through. "This baby isn't going anywhere." I said triumphantly.

"Bella!" Edward said fiercely "this child will kill you, it's a vampire for crying out loud, you are human." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Edward! Please I can't do anything about it the baby will keep it's self protected. Even if I wanted it gone, which I don't, it wouldn't let us get to it." I said

"Lets experiment with it shall we. Tell the baby to put the force field down."

"How should I do that Edward?" I asked.

"Simple Bella," Rose chimed in "Tell her that she's safe. You can do it."

"Okay I'll try, but Rose how do you know it's a she?" I asked

"I just have a feeling." she said winking.

I put my hand through the force field touching stomach. I felt something squirm under my hand. Wow that was wired. My eyes widened a bit.

"We'll start slow okay," I said "first I'll see if she'll let Rose through, cause by now Edward she's scared of you."

I feel the baby squirm again, "Shhh." I coo "Its okay." Rose had her hand on top of the field the baby wasn't letting her through. "You're safe sweetheart, can you let aunty Rose through please? I promise she won't hurt you." I told the baby in a soft coo. I could feel Rose's hand slide in next to mine and I smiled.

"Good baby." I said to her. "Now were safe can you let the whole field down baby?" I asked quietly. And the force field disappeared from sight.

I smiled wider now rubbing my stomach. Edward reached forward.

"This is daddy," I said hurriedly before she could put up a felid. "He wont hurt you I promise." I said and Edward was able to lay a hand on my stomach I could feel the squirm of the, Obviously fast growing baby. I had a small bulge just barley noticeable on my stomach no wonder I never saw it before.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the smaller couch and Emmett was sitting in the white arm chair, they were all watching amazement written on their faces.

That's when Carlisle, Esme, and Claire came down stairs, Carlisle had a bunch of surgical equipment in his hands, it scared me. The baby must have sensed my fear because Edward flew back again

"I think she likes you Rose." I said to Rose who was in the force field with me.

**Yea so the baby doesn't like Edward very much she only trusts Bella and Rose. Maybe Alice.**

"Bella?" Carlisle asked "What do you want to do? Keep the baby or…?" he didn't need to finish it was enough.

"I'm keeping the baby." I said strongly, Esme, Alice, and Rose seemed relived.

"We should run some tests on the Baby and her power. You can control the field, correct?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, but I don't want to overwork her." I said concerned. Carlisle smiled.

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure she'll be fine. She is part vampire." Carlisle said I nod at his words.

Put the force field down please, I think to her. She understands and Rose and I are free.

"Okay Bella first, can you see through the field easily?" Carlisle asks. I nod

"Its like looking through glass, not perfect but close."

Carlisle thinks this through "Can you move with the field?" now that I didn't know.

______________________________________________________________

A/N I love this chapter.

Okay guys I have a story I want to advertise

Finding Love by NessieCullen17

Summary: This is a cute story that I thought of! Yeah Seth imprints...

Finally! Read/Review

Okay I know the summary isn't much but I'll write one for you guys instead.

Summary: Seth imprints on Nessie's BFF who knows about vamps, Nessie freaks out but will the love of these two , Seth and Bailey, be enough to keep them going. Read to find out.

I really like this story and NessieCullen17 is a really good friend of mine outside fanfiction.

Our writing style is different but she's good, and she only has 5 reviews on 4 chapters

It would make both of us happy if you went to read it, leave a review and tell her what you think even if you don't like it.

Note: I AM MONITORING HER REVIEW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW HER STORY I WONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE.

~Victoria~

p.s now review on my story, just click the white button that says review and it'll turn green it is so cool try it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


	17. Chapter 17 Well I was Curious?

**Bella**

**Under Carlisle's orders I stood and tried to make a field. It didn't work well.**

**Finally I got an idea. A few nights ago I had been watching **_**Charmed **_**and in the show to make baby Wyatt put up a force field you had to say 'Wyatt danger' and that was that. **

**I love the show charmed it is my fav. Show ever. In fact angelplusbuffyequals4ever brought up the similarities to Bella's baby and Piper's baby in charmed. That is where I got this idea from.**

I touch my stomach "Danger" I whisper and a force field comes up. I am so smart. Then I start to walk the felid moves with me and I'm protected as far as I know.

Just as I think this a candle stick bounces off the bubble. **Yeah I'm calling it a field and a bubble. Get used to it**

"What was that?" I ask turning around to face none other than ... Emmett.

"Emmett why did you throw a candle stick at my bubble?"

"Well … I was … curious?" he said in a form of question smiling sheepishly. I just shook my head. Then I had an idea. No sooner than I thought did I act, I pounced on Emmett. He looked startled as I knocked him to the ground. He went through the floor.

Creating a shallow hole, I'll have to pay Esme back for all the damage I've caused to her house tonight. As I stood I looked up and saw the shocked eyes of everyone, even Claire.

Then Emmett got up and said ; "What was that for?" I responded in the same way he did earlier,

"Well … I was … curious?" I said in the best mockery of his voice I could manage and the whole room burst out into a chorus of laughter.

I put the field down and Rose stood up walking to me giggling, "welcome to the family, sister!" she said giving me a high five and I smiled and returned the gesture truly feeling like I really belonged here.

______________________________________________________________

After everyone had settled down we all decided to unwind with a movie we chose _SawIII. _**now I would not watch this but it's important for this part.**

I was lenient to let Claire watch this but I knew she could handle it, she one time went to a friends house and the parents were stupid and let Claire and her friend watch a scary movie _Saw II _I believe it was, oh the irony.

She was fine no nightmares, nothing. So I let her stay.

About half way through the movie the blood started showing and I was getting a strange feeling, not nausea, but a yearning. Was I … thirsty? My throat felt dry and sore there was a burn and all I could smell was Claire I knew she was in danger. "Danger." I said and a bubble popped up around me.

I tensed as did Jasper.

"GET CLAIRE OUT OF HERE!!!" I screamed everyone leapt up and Claire was out of my sight and smell range. I relaxed a bit.

"What was that?" Edward asked. Jasper sent calming way my way as I began to pace the living room.

"Oh nothing I just had the urge to rip out my daughters throat and drink her blood." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Bella that's not you that's the baby." Edward assured me. But it wasn't assuring. My unborn baby wanted to kill her sister.

"I need someone to get me blood, okay. And I'm sorry but it has to be human, animal blood won't suffice right now." I said "Not only will, The blood keep me strong but it will keep the baby happy. And if the baby's happy then I wont kill Claire. I think its worth it." I said to no one in particular.

"I think Bella's right." I heard Carlisle say. "Without blood the baby will weaken her, it is a vampire. Rosalie go up to my study, in the fridge there are packets of extra blood. Get it and bring it down. Japer if you must step out so be it." Carlisle ordered slipping into doctor mode.

"Carlisle can't we just get the baby out of her." Edward said and I was fed up!

"Shut up Edward. Go throw a hissy fit in flipping yard for all I care but just don't do around me!" I screamed and I once again was meet with the startled eyes of my family. The shield went down and I stared at Edward with a clod rage in my eyes.

I had no control this was not me talking it was the baby, her anger was being reflected through me. And I think everyone knew it too. This brings a whole new meaning to mood swings.

My anger consuming me I ran up stairs to find Rose. She was in Carlisle's study. She was getting the blood from the fridge. She was very in control her eyes were still the color of honey. Looks like she could give Carlisle a run for his money on strength around blood. That must be why he asked her to get me the blood.

"Hey." I said

"Hello Bella. I heard you go off on Edward." she said with an amused tone to her voice. "Good job, he rally deserved it you know. He's been such a … yea know lately." **sorry I have to watch my typing since Mommy dearest is reading my story, and the word I had in mind is NOT G rated.**

"yea but it was really all the baby, she seems to know how to get her anger out through me." I sighed.

"You should take care of that Bella." she said looking at me.

"Are you suggesting…?" I gulped feeling betrayed.

"OH GOD NO. Bella I would never. I'm saying you should discipline the kid. She obviously has a temper." Rose commented. Giving me a tin cup. I hadn't realized she had been filling this whole time. I downed it in one gulp.

Then she gave me another and that one I drunk a little slower. The smooth liquid trickled down my throat, easing the burn and causing a calm to fill me.

I walk back down stairs with Rose and sit on the couch with her my cup in hand. She glared at Edward. And just at the sight of him my stomach lurched.

My arm flew up and an orb shot from my hand it hit Edward square in the chest. He flew backward out the window.

Well then. I drooped my glass.

"BAD BABY! NO! YOU DO NOT FIRE ORBS AT DADY LIKT THAT!"

**I KNOW I KNOW I've created a demon fetus but don't worry she'll calm down later when Edward stops trying to kill her.**

"Bella!" Edward yelled coming in through the window.

"Don't say a thing or she'll do it again." I warned "God only knows what else this child can do." I said under my breath.

I had a yearning to be home with Claire in my bed. Suddenly that's were I was. Claire and I were at home.

"Claire what just happened?" I asked. We were standing in the foyer. Oh my god, the baby can transport people. This is just to wired.

Claire must have been thinking the same this as me because her eyes were wide. We gathered our things. Clothes, makeup, and bedding it didn't take long. We put the essentials in a pile on the floor. I thought of the Cullen house and there we were.

A/N I know this is strange but Bella's baby is very special and powerful.

The baby will have… lets say two sides. Like two people, One bad one good. And not even necessarily bad but cunning. And with a bad temper. To the other who is goody two shoes and calm all the time they even each other out.

If you really get what I'm trying to hint at then review and see if you know what I'm going to do. It'll be either expected or unexpected. :D NessieCullen knows.

~Victoria~

This chapter's advertised story is

Framed? By Lyvia Alvarez

Summary: Bella is an ex-spy running for her life. She was framed for hacking

into a top secret government file. What will happen when the spy industry sends pro Spy's to in to arrest Bella? All human. Better story inside! E/B

This is a great story I love it and if she doesn't get ten reviews she wont update so I was the ninth review. Please go read her story!!!!

If you want me to advertise your story I don't mind just review on my story and THEN send me a PM saying you story name and summary. I'll try to put you story in the end of my chapters, of course I have to read it first. If your story isn't put in it's okay I may just not have gotten to it yet.

~Victoria~


	18. Chapter 18 WTF

A/N I'm glad y'all aren't mad at me for making a demon baby. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WAS HINTING AT??????? Really, I mean WOW.

In this chapter I'm going to skip ahead a little, Bella will be about 4weeks now remember that the baby is growing fast. In my story each week symbolizes a month, so she's 4months.

Bella

I was now four weeks pregnant but it looked like I was four months. This baby is growing really fast, Carlisle was kind of worried about the progression rate. He decided that I would tell any human I was four months. Which I don't believe any humans will see me in this state. The baby's powers so far hadn't progressed any further from what they were.

I was plopped down on the couch in the living room watching some stupid sitcom. All of a sudden I feel a kick on the far left side of my stomach, then another on the far right. Well that was wired, ***do you get it yet?*** "Carlisle." I called wanting him to check this out.

"Yes Bella, is there a problem?" he asked sitting on the foot of the couch.

"No, no problem but here feel this." I say setting his hand on the left side of my stomach, the baby kicked, then quickly I moved his other hand to the right side. "Strange right?"

"Yes very." he said as he moved his hands around testing different areas.

"Hi Momma." Claire said coming in the room and sitting next to me. "What's going on?" she asked curiously, I just shook my head not knowing what to say.

"Bella… I think… that you having twins." said Carlisle after a moment.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just a second TWINS!" every one else was out hunting, but at just this second they decide to come back.

"TWINS!" yells Rose running in the door and sitting on the floor next to me. "No way." she said disbelieving.

"Damn Edward you sure know how to pick 'em." Emmett said earning a slap from Alice, as she came down to sit by Rose. Rose nodded to Alice in thanks.

"I believe so said Carlisle." calmly I was just freaking out. 'Twins' I kept repeating inside my head ***DO YOU GET IT NOW* **

"Edward." I whimpered, this was too much to handle, how could I survive twins. I mean of course I would do it but what of Claire, what of Edward. What of everyone. We had to find a way to do this.

Edward sat down next to me arm draped over my shoulders Claire in his lap. I lean into his side curling up against him, a great exhaustion weighing over me. Then the nausea kicked in. "Rose bucket." I sputtered out. And she was back in one tenth of a second a bucket held under my chin as I threw up. She held back my hair and Edward placed a cool hand on my neck.

Rose got me a glass of water and I cleaned my mouth.

I feel into Edwards side and feel asleep in less than two seconds.

______________________________________________________________

**A/N NOW DO YOU GET IT? God I can not believe no one guessed that. I was floored it not THAT hard, sorry that chapter was short but I had to get that point across I'll update again as soon as I can, my daddy just gat a tooth practically ripped out**

**So I have to take care of him, thanks 4 the reviews guys I love ya.**

**~Victoria~**

**Today's advertised story**

**Greatest Lie by CullenLover13**

**No remember this is my summary it's close to the real one but ya know I'm lazy.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are going out they agree to never lie to each other, which is the first big lie they share, but something tragic happens to Bella and she needs Edward the most. She's to scared to tell him the secret would it change everything.**

**So yeah read and review. You may like it you may not. I am not giving my opinion on the story … so … yeah!**

**~VICTORIA~**

**Remember if you want me to advertise your story then just review THEN PM me the story name and summary!**


	19. Chapter 19 Dang Doorbell 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO MUCH I NOW HAVE 106!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! IM AM SO HAPPY, JUST FOR THAT I'LL PROBABLY POST AGAIN TODAY, if I finish my homework. :D**

**WARNING : there will be a non-stop door bell in this chapter.**

Bella

After that little epidemic I started to feel depressed and run down, I mean … Twins,

"Ding Dong." here we go again

"Can someone please get that?" I called as Edward came speeding down the stairs. He growled before opening the door,

"What are you doing here." he said to the person on the other side of the door, who was blocked from my view.

"I just want to see Bella." said a voice I would recognize anywhere. Damian!

"Last time you _'saw'_ Bella she was punched in the face. Now I suggest you leave." Edward said putting on the calm façade I knew all too well.

"Let him through please Edward." I said wanting to talk to him. I was laying on the couch covered in blankets with like, ten pillows under my head.

"Bella." Edward started in a warning tone but I just looked at him with pleading eyes. Damian was standing in front of me in a second.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to me.

"I'm fine Damian." I said shifting to get up Edward knew what I was doing a came to hoist me from the couch. Once the blankets fell from my mid-section Damian's eye's widen.

"Bella what did this monster do to you?" he asked out raged. I growl very menacingly, he looks up at me but ignores my threat. Treating me like a delicate little girl who couldn't harm a fly.

"Bella, how did this happen, god I told you to stay away from these things. But no. you had to go and get knocked up. What will this do to Claire?" he was ranting and I was angry.

"I mean he's a monster…" he said and I could feel the energy powering from my stomach to my hand. "you're all monsters. I'm getting Claire out of this environment I'll fight for her Bella mark my words I will." that did it. I thrust my hand up at him and he flew into the stair case.

I growl again, and Damien's head shoots up.

**(I am changing his name from DamiAn to DamiEn. Okay? But only because my computer is mean.)**

He struggles to get up but when he does, he just looks at me, "God Bella what happened to you?" he asked. To which I reply ;

"I'm not defenseless anymore Damien. All you wanted was some girl who was pretty but had a low self esteem. You want to be in all control. Well sorry buddy but that's not happening. And if you want to fight for my daughter then Bring. It. on. But I'll tell you right now, I'll fight too". (**When you reading this think of a really menacing tone to her voice but calm also, if you know what I mean)**

"you left us, and though you may not have known about her, she was still your responsibility. After having unprotected sex with me you never made contact again for two years. That sounds like neglect to me. And I'm sure a jury and judge will agree" I finished. And my rant was done, I got out everything I wanted to say and I think he got the picture.

He looked defeated, which did make me happy in a way. He was done bothering me, and if he did want to take this to court I would have the upper hand. I would repeat that speech and keep my girl. Because Of course I'm right.

"Goodbye Bella. I just have one last thing…" he said then backed up. Right as he was about to spring Edward said ; "Danger." and the both of us were sealed by the bubble, in the split second it took for the bubble to from Damien had already jumped. He smacked my bubble head on causing him to fly into to stair case again. This time I don't think he's getting up on his own.

Carlisle had put Damien on the couch opposite me, he was out cold and Carlisle was examining him. He had a slight concussion, a broken arm, three broken ribs, and a broken neck. He needed serious medical attention. The story was that, Carlisle and Damien got into a car crash. And of course Carlisle being a doctor checked out Damien, and called 911.

Which then take Damien to the hospital. We were able to stage it just right (on a deserted rode) so that it looked exactly like a car crash, plus we used the jeep so Carlisle was sure not to get 'hurt'.

After Damien was properly in a hospital Carlisle decided he should put a first aid kit in the living room in case any one else wanted to vis…

"Ding Dong."

Edward gets up to get the door a slight scowl on his face.

"What!" he says to the person ion the other sides. Rose who was sitting next to me pinched her nose shut. And I knew that the wolves had come to visit.

"Bella" Jake yelled. "We've been looking for you for like ever, what are you doing here?" he asked. I motioned to Rose. She helped me up and Jake's smile widened.

**No I will not make the wolves mad, the fact that I even included them is a miracle. I will not have them causing trouble… well not too much anyway.**

"Bella your pregnant." he said coming over picking me up and spinning me like I weighed nothing.

"Jake. Morning sickness." I screamed out laughing as he set me down gently on my feet.

Then he hugged me , then Quill did, then Embry did… you get the picture.

"Quill!" a high pitched voice belted out, as Claire bolted down from the stairs. She took a leap and flew so far I didn't even think was possible for a human. Quill caught her a hugged her tight. It was so cute to watch.

"I missed you munchkin." he said rubbing the back of her head, as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." she said.

"Ding Dong"

"OH! COME! ON!" I yell walking over to the door. "Hello." I say opening the door and guess who awaits my presence on the other side?

**A/N you find out next chapter. Tee hee, which I am writing now so read and review and I'll get it out faster.**


	20. Chapter 20 the truth

A/N thanx 4 the reviews.

Bella.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" I ask shocked to see them, their eyes seemed to be glued to my stomach. "I'm up here." I commented and they snapped out of there trance.

"Bella, when did you get pregnant… How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm four months." I said, but wait that time line doesn't match up with the last time I saw them. I hope they don't notice.

"But wait we saw you like what a month ago." mom said.

"Ummm.. Yea I was pregnant then too?" I said more like a question I had always been a terrible liar.

"Bella." Edward said from behind me. "Charlie, Renee, what A nice surprise."

"We wanted to see Bella." Charlie said curtly. Obviously not happy.

"Go upstairs." I whisper just low enough so Charlie and Renee couldn't hear me. I heard the faintest foot steps and then I knew we were free to enter the house.

"Come in you guys." I said opening the door. We sat on the couches.

"I want the truth. Bella. Please." my mother pleaded.

I look at Edward, and think to the babies. Please. Girls make me deaf again. They do as I ask. I take Edwards hand.

'what to say?' I ask.

'I don't know, but maybe we should tell then the truth.'

He replied.

'I mean who could they tell. Maybe we could tell them of werewolves as well. They should know the cold hard facts.' I say as he nods. Let me hear I whisper in my mind and I let go of Edwards hand.

"By the way Bella how can you hear?" Mom says as it dawns on her.

"Well were getting to that. You should know something. Edward and his family there not … human." I gulp.

They looked flabbergasted.

"WHAT!" mom yells

"Their vampires." I say as calmly as possible.

"You see, I've know since the day I meet Alice. And now I think you guys deserve to know. I mean you will have a half vampire grandchildren." I commented and Renee's eyes I swear bugged out of her head.

"this is not believable Bella. What kind of joke is this?" she asked

"Prove it." Charlie put in.

"okay but prepare to be shocked." I said as I put up my hand. Within two seconds the window was broken. Their eyes winded in shock.

"Bella why did you never tell us? Did you know he was a vampire when you slept with him? Has he hurt you?" my mother was firing off questions as fast as she could. I held up a hand and she silenced.

"I never told you because in knew I would get this reaction." I said very seriously. "Yes and no." I finished.

What do they just assume because he's a vampire that he wants to or will hurt me. I thought. That is such a stereotype.

A/N I know I should not have done this but I had to make sure that this all ran smoothly I'll update as soon as I can.

Today's advertised story is…

Tears Don't Fall by preetynpink123.

Here is the summ.

Summ, Bella and Edward are both in different bands, in a competition they fall in love, but their love is bumpy. They both were abandoned my their biological parents, and they each have a past. Can they work out there problems, not like high school musical at all.

Yea I know its my story and the preface will be out soon I promise you'll love it.


	21. Chapter 21 OH GOOD LORD

**A/N I'm really excited for my other story, and I really want y'all to read it so if you would that would be great I promise It'll be good.**

**WARNING there is a twist in this chapter. My reasoning for this twist: I didn't want Claire to be left out.**

Bella

"There is something else you guys should know." I say "Jacob and the crew are werewolves."

"WHAT!" Charlie yells he had a strong connection with Jake. He had known Billy since they were kids, its surprising that Billy never told him. "does Billy know about this?"

"Yes. Maybe you should talk to him about this all though." Charlie just shook his head as if in shock. Which he probably was.

"This is un-believable." he commented as Renee nodded her head in agreement.

That is when everyone decided to come downstairs. We all huddled In. Claire perched on my lap.

"Is there anything else we should know Bella." Renee asked.

"Um… not that I know of at the moment but god only knows what else this life could throw at me." I say back.

"Sweetheart we love you but we should head out. This is a lot to handle in one day. And we should get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow." They promise as they stand I hug each of them and lead them to the door.

I walk back into the house and sit on the couch.

"Is there anything else that I should tell them, mythical wise?" I ask everyone. God only knows what else could exist in this crazy world of ours.

"Actually Mommy," Claire started. "Watch this." she said staring at the glass on the coffee table, she picked up her hand and

**Yes this is very charmed like.**

Gestured toward the wall, causing the glass to fly and shatter.

OH MY GOD. My daughter is a witch. Good lord this is…

"Claire!" I yell. "When did you… where did you… how did you?" I couldn't complete a sentence.

"About a week ago. In my room. Damian is a warlock." she said answering all my incomplete thoughts.

"The hypocrite. He calls y'all monsters … no he call us all monsters and he's a flipping warlock." uugghh I'm infuriated. I stand up in a near frenzy and practically fly out the door. The babies were giving me the power to run and I could fend for my self. I was invincible.

I get to the hospital, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Damian Michel's room is please?" I ask the woman behind the counter.

"Are you family?" she asks looking at me.

I nod, "I'm his sister." I say she didn't seem to notice I was lying through my teeth.

"Room 124B." I nod in thanks and head off in that direction.

I open the door without knocking. "Damian!" I say in false cheer.

"Bella?", he asked, I come around the curtain and look him in the eye.

"Yes. It me, so I have a question."

"Yes."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A FLIPIN WARLOCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I scream at him.

"SSHH someone will hear you." he tells me but I was beyond caring.

"Our daughter is doing flippin' magic tricks. I'm beyond caring at this point. AAHHH!" I scream falling to the floor, it felt like something tearing through my stomach. Oh no. not yet it is way to early for that.

I'm only what … four … five months? I mean they could have grown under my stress. They are magical babies.

"hmmm." I whimper as another sharp pain rips through my stomach.

I then feel arms wrap around me, strong cool arms… Edward.

**__________________________________________________**

**A/N **

**So what do you think is she in labor or not, and what do you think about Claire's power? I think its cool and I like her to have a power. That way everyone has a special power. And it gives the Volturi more amo against them. Oops did I just say that. Tee hee.**

**Review!!!**

**~Victoria.~**

**Today's advertised story is **

**Lone little wolf girl by twihead22796 **

**This is an amazing story and trust me you'll love it.**

**Summary: Bella, a girl with a strange obsession with wolves, is forced to**

**move in with her father. But, a strange secret that no one has told Bella, is**

**about to come out. What will happen now that Bella knows the secret?**

**Imprinting, vampires, and confusion. read.**

**I promise this is like the best story in the flipping world it is so cool and awesome plus Twihead is one of my fav. authors.**


	22. Chapter 22 Delivery

A/N here we Go you'll love this chapter I promise.

Bella.

The pain was excruciating I could barely think at all, Carlisle I knew had gone to his office. Wanting top get some things incase this went bad.

We got to the house in record time. We probably ran, or drove at 100 mph.

Edward flew me up the stairs and laid me on a cool bed.

There was more ripping in my stomach and I felt a small hand wrap around my own as I cry out in pain. I knew it was Claire but had no energy to get her out of here. Plus she could be of use with her power anyway.

I felt something cut into the flesh of my stomach the only people I could sense that were in the room were Rose, Edward, Carlisle and Claire.

I cry out again as something is put into my arm, a syringe, I realize probably

Morphine.

I felt like jelly, I hear Edward exclaim, "A girl!" and hear water running,

"We're having some trouble with this one Carlisle." Rose says. As Claire lifts her hand. I see the baby come out and float in the air until Rose grabs it and hands it to Edward.

"Girl." he says contently

I exhale and everyone takes notice of my presence.

"Bella, Bella are you okay."

"Fine actually." I say as Carlisle stitches me up. The morphine had worn off and I felt fine. There was a beeping in the background, a heart monitor, connected to me. It was beating a steady beat.

"Do you want to be turned now?" he asked me. I thought it over for a moment.

"What do you think Claire?" I ask. She looked me over.

"I say go for it, Mommy. I mean what do you have to lose." she commented.

"Humanity." Edward said. But I ignored it.

"Rose help me sit up. I want to hold my girls first." Rose props me up with pillows. And hands me my babies. "Claire get your little butt up here." I say with a laugh as she joins me. "I said I wanted to hold my girls, your just one of them," then I whisper in her ear. "and my favorite but don't tell them." I joked.

"Name time." I say "Any ideas"

"How about Renesmee." Claire suggested. "A mixture of Renee and Esme."

"I love it, but which one?" I ask

**BTW I'm changing it to where the girls look more human because I don't want a butt load of drama about it.**

**But of course the Volturi is stupid.**

"This one." she said gesturing to the one on my right with a mole on her RIGHT cheek. It was a pretty little beauty mark, perfecting her.

"What of the other," Rose asked.

"I know." I say "How about a mixture of Elizabeth and Esme." I say as Esme enters the room.

"Bella dear that's too generous of you putting me in both of your girls." she said shaking her.

"You deserve it Esme. Hoe about Esabeth?" Rose nodds.

"I like it, it fits."

"Okay so right cheek Renesmee and left cheek Esabeth." I say happily.

They are beautiful.

A/N

You guys are gonna hate me but …

End story.

I will have a sequel and maybe a threequel but not now, now I will focus on my other story I'm sorry I'm ending it but I will start it again.

Love Victoria.

BTW read my OTHER story cause there's still more to come on that one.

If you think you won't like my other story at least give it a shot I promise you wont be disappointed, but I'm sad cuz it only has like four- five reviews. So preety please read the other one.

Love me


End file.
